Case of Tamasine Akira
by ScytheMeister7
Summary: Akira is an old friend of Ritsu's from his childhood and it seems that she's moved into the same apartment as him. After reconnecting, Akira meets and falls in love with Kanade Mino. How will it work out? And to add to the drama, Akira's older twin brother has returned after he abandoned his only family 5 years ago. Longer and better summary inside. Third genre would be comedy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Uh, I don't believe I should be uploading this story yet due to the fact that I haven't finished any of my current stories yet so I'll warn you now, updates shall be slow. Well, not now since I've already completed three chapters but it's troublesome to get it from my notes on my iPod to Microsoft. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the story. It's my first with an OC.**_

_**Summary: Akira is an old friend of Ritsu's when they attended the same middle and high school. They were so close, they would tell each other everything. After meeting each other again and becoming close once more, Akira starts to visit his work place. And that's where she meets Kanade Mino and falls in love. But how is this girl who adds no honorifics to anyone's name, has cold and hard looking eyes, and has a seemingly bipolar personality confess. Well, all she needs is a little help from the rest of the Marukawa Emerald Department editors. Oh, and to add to all of this, Akira's older twin brother whom had abandoned her five years ago is back. And he's living with her.**_

_***Beware of Guy x Guy and Guy x Girl **Nothing explicit between Guy x Girl but maybe with Guy x Guy**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tonight was brighter than usual. The stars that lit up the sky burned and seemed to illuminate everything. Ritsu was currently trying his very best to ignore his boss as he stared directly in front of himself, walking like an improperly oiled machine.

Takano seemed to think this was funny as he watched his former lover blush knowing that he could feel his gaze. "Oi, Onodera. Come to my apartment and have dinner. I don't want to see you fainting from malnutrition again." Takano ordered.

It had been a week since Ritsu was taken to the hospital. The editor-and-chief of the Marukawa Emerald Department had made it his responsibility to make sure Ritsu ate three meals a day and that it was not junk or nutrition packets from the convenience store.

It was then that Takano heard the faint sound of running feet headed their way. He instinctively grabbed Ritsu's shoulder and pulled him towards his chest. "RIIIIIIIIIIITSSSUUUUUUUU!" A girl's voice rang in the air.

She failed to stop herself in time and seeing as how she was running at full speed, she crashed into the wall. "Ow, that really freaking hurt a lot." The girl steadily stood up at 5'8'' and had jet black hair that fell loosely to her mid-back.

Tears threatened to spill from her watery blue eyes that looked as though they could turn cold in an instant. She looked to be around 24-5 years old. "T-Takano-san! What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" Takano refused and instead, held the smaller male even closer to him.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you trying to tackle my subordinate in the middle of the night?" Takano's normally warm hazel eyes turned hard and dark as he glared at the girl.

She was attempting to wipe tears from her eyes, looking from the flailing Ritsu to the older man who held him protectively. (A/N: Ritsu hasn't noticed anything due to the fact that he's trying to get Takano's grip off of him)

"Subordinate? Ah, you must be Takano Masamune!" The girl completely ignored the questions directed at her as her face instantly brightened up. "I've heard some things about you from An-chan." She continued to smile and tilted her head slightly.

"Don't ignore my question. Who are you?" Takano was getting annoyed. He disliked people like her. Ritsu had finally seemed to notice the presence of the girl Takano was interrogating.

"Aki?" He spoke slowly as though he was unsure of his own 's eyes widened in surprise and his grip loosened. The younger man used this to his advantage and broke free of his hold.

"It really is you, Aki!" Ritsu's emerald eyes sparkled as he reached to hug the girl in front of him. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Akira returned his hug. All Takano could do was stare.

Ritsu seemed to had completely forgotten about his existence and was instead, hugging some random girl that had attempted to tackle him earlier. The older man had enough. "Onodera, mind introducing me to you friend?"

Takano had on one of his fake, professional smiles as Ritsu realized that his boss was still standing there. "Ah, my apologies. This is Tamasine Akira. She's one of my best friends from when we were in middle and high school."

Akira bowed slightly as the tilted head and smile returned. "Nice to meet you, Takano." The older man was confused. "How do you know my name." He had completely blocked out when she had said it earlier.

Ritsu turned to face his old friend with the same look of confusion on his own face. "Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing." Akira stopped smiling. "Huh? I didn't tell you just now? I've heard about him from An-chan. He's you're lover, is he not?"

Ritsu blushed a deep crimson red and Takano seemed to smirk. _Maybe I could like this girl a bit _He thought to himself. "W-w-w-what are you talking about?! We're not in that kind of relationship! It's strictly boss and subordinate. What the heck was An-chan thinking?"

Ritsu's efforts were futile seeing as how the stronger he tried to convince her, the worse it backfired on him. Takano took a step toward Akira. "Yes I am." He smiled a much more real smile. "I see. It's good to know that Ritsu can now love someone again."

The older man's eyes seemed to widened in surprise while Ritsu's widened in fear. "U-uh, we should get going now. It's really late, me and Takano-san have work in the morning. It was good to see you again and I hope to sit down with you for dinner or something to catch up!"

Ritsu hurriedly grabbed his boss's and pulled him. Takano managed to turn around to say a quick goodbye and Akira simply waved them off.

* * *

_**Okay, I plan on making each chapter about 1000 words long which would make this the shortest one at the moment. Oh, well. I hope you liked it. Please review. Or favorite. Or follow.**_


	2. Apology

Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry for making everyone wait so long for an update on 'Drunken Crosdessing and ...' , 'One Big Happy Family' , 'Vampire x Hunter' , and ' Case of Tamasine Akira'. If been super busy with final exams, writers block, and other carp that I've failed to update for a while. I promise you that I'll be coming back soon. Maybe after the tenth of this month. I hope you guys look forward to the new chapters. P.S. I also apologize if anyone thought was was a new update.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Uhh, I haven't gotten any reviews for this story yet but I hope that changes in the future. I also hope that you enjoy this chapter and follow/favorite/review this story. It would make me happy. Personally, I think this fanfic has the best writing quality than any of my other stories. ENJOY!**_

_**Warnings: Some explicit Guy x Guy, cursing, violence,bipolar personality**_

_***I own nobe of these characters beside**__**Tamasine Akira and Kira!***_

* * *

"That was rude." Ritsu and his boss were now walking into their apartment building. The smaller male had yet to stop trembling and blushing.

The thing was, Takano was not the one that caused this reaction, as he normally did.

"Shut up. You should be thanking me seeing as how I just save your life!" Takano looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

They were now in the elevator. "She would have killed you if the conversation continued." Ritsu tried to explain.

"Still don't get it!" Takano turned to his rare and bratty tell-me-what-I-wanna-know behavior. Sighing and shaking his head, Ritsu attempted to explain to him again.

"You know how I said we're childhood friends?" Takano nodded. "Well, we would tell each other everything. And at that time I- I told her about you." The older male lifted his eyebrows.

"What about me did you tell her?" He asked. He liked to see his ex-lover all flustered. Especially when it was his own fault.

"I-I told her a-about how I l-l-liked you." Takano felt the sudden urge to push the smaller male onto the wall and kiss him but before he could, Ritsu continued.

"I also told her what happened after we, well, after w-we b-broke up. And now she hates you." Takano smiled.

"I see. Than I'll have to make sure to introduce myself better next time." They were now standing in front of their apartment rooms.

"D-don't do that! She really will hurt you!" Takano continued to smile. "Are you expressing your concern for my life, Ritsu?"

The use of his first name sent shivers don't Ritsu's spine and his blush deepened.

"T-that's not it. She once sent her brother to the hospital for three days after he made fun of me and said I was like a wimpy girl. And besides, it would just be troublesome if the person I want to surpass dies before I could accomplish my goal." The smaller man tried defending himself.

"Whatever you say." Takano managed a surprise attack and bracing Ritsu up against the wall, kissed him full up on the lips.

Ritsu tried to resist but eventually gave in. Takano took advantage of this and used his tongue to explore his subordinate's mouth.

It was hot and a little sloppy. Takano's hands touched every part of Ritsu's exposed skin making him burn up more.

He finally snapped out of it and pushed Takano away.

"G-goodnight. See you tomorrow and please, if you ever see Aki again, don't talk about the past." His emerald eyes were pleading as he asked and then they disappeared into his messy apartment.

* * *

Akira had taken a short detour at a convenience store to buy her dinner and was wondering about how suspicious Ritsu had been acting.

She had known him for years and was able to tell when he was hiding something from her. And she knew it had to do with his boss.

The girl shrugged and payed for her food. She would deal with that problem later.

Right now, she had to think about her new apartment and the up coming deadlines.

* * *

The next morning, Ritsu woke up on the floor. Again.

He sat up rubbing the back of his neck where the corner of a book seemed to jab at him all night.

He sighed while sitting up, getting ready for work. In the bathroom, he noticed the darkness under his eyes and attempted to fix his bed-head.

He still remembered the day Takano had took him out and then attacked him with snow on his head.

And then what had happened afterwards... Ritsu shook his head violently. Stop thinking of that! The young man scolded himself.

He went back into the mess of his living room and managed to find clean clothes and quickly pulled them on.

Walking out into the hall he opened his apartment door and walked out.

Takano seemed to be doing the same and they simply glanced at each other before Ritsu blushed and quickly made his way to the elevator.

"Oi! What happened to my good morning?" Takano yelled but Ritsu was already in the elevator and was hurriedly trying to shut the door before Takano could reach him.

He failed. Before the doors could close, the older man slipped in with no problem.

He briefly glared an his subordinate before leaning on the side of the elevator wall. "Still waiting..." Takano told him.

Ritsu looked confused and then realized what his boss was taking about. "G-good morning, Takano-san." Ritsu stuttered.

Takano smirked as the blush on the smaller male's cheeks deepened and the elevator door opened.

Takano was about to respond when he was interrupted b the sound of someone yelling.

"MY BOOKS! Where the hell did they go!" The older male felt that the voice sounded familiar and Ritsu flinched.

"Oh no. Why is she here of all places. Please don't tell me she's moving into this apartment building." He whispered to himself.

Takano noticed his subordinate's uncomfort and walked out of the elevator first.

He was surprised to see the same girl he met yesterday yelling at someone who looked like a mover.

He looked utterly terrified as her ice blue eyes glared at him. The sight shocked him.

The girl he had met previously was nothing like the one he saw now. She looked quite terrifying.

And then what happened next shocked the older man even more. Ritsu had walked out of the elevator and then straight up to the fuming girl.

She didn't react but when he whispered something in her ear, she stopped and her cold ice blue eyes returned to clear liquid blue.

And they now held the same fear the mover had in his own eyes. Takano was both confused and intrigued.

He wondered about what his ex-lover could have told the rampaging girl that could have scared her like this.

Shivering, Akira walked over to the mover an apologized while Ritsu smiled softly. He looked back to his old friend and told her something else.

This time, Takano could hear little bits of what Ritsu was saying. "...meet tonight...help move...introduce..."

Takano finally decided to walk over and disrupted their conversation.

"Sorry to intrude but Onodera and I are on our way to work. It was good seeing you again and it seems you've moved into this apartment. If you need anything, just ask."

Akira look startled and blushed a little. "Ah, yeah. Sorry for the hold up. And I also apologize for what you had to witness. I'm normally not like that."

The girl looked shy and resembled Ritsu when he was in high school.

The younger male nodded and then, saying a small "see you later" to Akira, walked away wih Takano at his heels.

* * *

_**I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it. I sure did. It was fun to write. Especially when Aki got mad at the mover. Please continue to read!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hi, hi! I'm back to update this lovely story! In the next couple chapters, things will be a little serious. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The rest of the day passed by with quite a flash. Ritsu had managed to get most of his work done even with the occasional teasing from his boss or co-workers.

Mino seemed to had stayed home for the day do to being sick. After work, Ritsu received a phone call from Akira.

"Aki? How did you get my number?" Ristu asked his old friend. "From your mother. Um, Ritsu. I have a something I would like to talk and ask you about."

Ritsu could hear some sort of concern in her voice and nodded. "O-okay. Where should I meet you?"

They decided to meet at Ritsu's own apartment and he got ready to leave. Before entering the elevator he asked if Takano had left already and received a yes. Good.

Now I won't be pressured to go home with him. Ritsu left and got home relatively fast. He exited the elevator and what he saw shocked him.

Akira was standing there talking with Takano. And she didn't look very happy. "I knew it." She was saying.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew you weren't just a normal lover. You had to be that damn bastard."

Oh crap, Ritsu thought to himself. He quickly walked up to them and attempted to stop their conversation.

"What do you mean, 'bastard'? I've done nothing wrong." Takano made and effort to defend himself.

Before Ritsu managed to get there, Akira had already punched Takano in the stomach. Hard.

The older man nearly bent completely forward but Ritsu was able to catch him before he fell.

"Aki! What the hell are you doing?!" Ritsu yelled though he knew the answer to his own question.

Akira's eyes were cold. Like never melting blue ice. "I gave him what he deserves."

She was completely unaffected by the tone her old friend used but after looking at the men in front of her, she finally noticed what she had done.

"Oh my God. R-Ritsu, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It was just and automatic response. I-it's just that, he's the man that broke you're heart ten years ago. I just felt so angry and snapped when he said he'd done nothing wrong."

Tears began to form in her eyes and the color reverted back to a watery blue.

Takano had finally managed to recover and released himself from Ritsu's supportive grasp. Looking up at her, he smiled.

"I must say, you pack quite a punch for someone that looks as though she couldn't hurt a fly."

Ritsu was surprised about how his boss was able to recover so quickly. "T-Takano-san! Are you okay?"

There was true concern in the younger man's voice and Takano felt slightly warmer.

"I'm fine. Just peachy."Takano reassured his subordinate and then turned his attention back to the girl who had just punched him in the stomach.

"Hmph, and you deserved it. U-uh, I mean. I'm really sorry." Akira began to panic as she changed from being cold to being apologetic.

"It's fine. You're right. I did deserve it seeing as how I was intentionally trying to make you mad." Takano smirked.

Watery blue eyes widened in surprise and so did emerald ones. "Why would you do something like that!? I warned you not to make her mad!"

Ritsu attempted to scold his boss. Akira simply laughed and smiled sweetly. "You're very funny. I must thank you for not being mad at seeing as how I caused such an inconvenience." She lied.

In no way was Akira's apology real. No one knew that but herself. Takano nodded while Ritsu just backed away in disbelief.

How is it that they can make up so easily? And Aki was never one to forgive someone so quickly.

Ritsu shook his head and hen remembered something. "Oh yeah, Aki! You had something you wanted to talk to me about, right?" Akira looked up at her old friend with all traces of her smile gone which was replaced by worry.

"Yeah. I-It's about Kira. He's recently contacted me somehow. He said he wants to see me."

Ritsu froze. He hadn't heard that name in a while. Not since he had abandoned his only family and left her with Ritsu's.

Rage overtook the young man as he took the bag he had all of his work supplies in and flung it at the wall.

"O-oi, Onodera! What's wrong?" Takano felt completely lost. He had never seen Ritsu lose his temper like this.

"Why the hell is he coming back now!? After all those years, he thinks he can just suddenly make an appearance again and believe everything will be okay?" Ritsu was furious.

"Calm down, Ritsu. I turned him down. It's just, I wanted to talk to you about it," She glanced up quickly at Takano and then returned her eyes to Ritsu. "Alone." She finished.

Takano obviously knew that he was now being a nuisance to this drama-like situation.

"Ah, Onodera. I'll see you tomorrow at work. It was nice to meet you again, Tamasine-san."

Takano felt a bit awkward as he quickly opened his apartment door and closed it behind him.

He didn't know what was going on but it seemed to be serious.

* * *

Ritsu led Akira into his mess of an apartment after they picked ip the various clothes and other items from his bed and attempted to clear some space for her to sit down.

Seeing as how it was not going to work, they decided to just sit on the floor near the table.

"So, explain what happened." Ritsu was still furious but he was now working hard to hold it down.

"Well, I got a call yesterday from Kira. I don't k ow how he got ahold of my number but I decided to talk to him. I wanted to know why he abandoned me! He told me nothing other than that he wanted to see me and you, but I told him no. After that, he said that he'd wait at the local park for me on April 3rd for however long he has too. I don't know what to do. I want to go but then again I don't know what I'll do to him when I see him."

Ritsu sighed. He understood this feeling, somewhat. It was similar to how he felt when Takano had declared that he would make Ritsu say "I love you" to him again.

"Ritsu, you'll go with me right?" Akira sled silently. "Do you really want to see him that much? If so, I will go. I don't plan on letting you two meet alone. Who knows what would happen."

Ritsu smiled encouragingly at his friend. "Thank you!" Akira shot up from the floor at tackled Ritsu with a hug.

"Thank you so much."

* * *

_**How was it? I hope it was to your liking. So far, this is my second favorite chapter. My first is the next one where you meet Kira. Anyhow, review/favorite/follow please!**_


End file.
